I Saw Her Smirk
by LauraSaturn
Summary: Katara and Aang are still confused about their relationship, even after the 100 year war. Can one stare, two blushes, two 'I love yous', and one smirk change it all?


**I have been reading fanfiction for over a year now and I want to try writing some stories of my own. This one is about Katara and Aang. Oh and this is set after the war and Katara and Aang are still are little confused about their situation of their relationship.**

**Aang's POV:**

We were taking a break while we were flying to Omashu. Bumi had invited Katara, Sokka, Toph and I to eat lunch with him and discuss rebuilding nearby villages that were attacked by the Fire Nation, well before we ended the dreadful 100 year war. I didn't mind except that we were coming from the Northern Water Tribe. So that meant we were going to be in the air for some time, not that I minded. We had stopped at a lake to settle down for the rest of the day, since Appa can't obviously fly for three days straight.

I laid out my sleeping bag and lay down on my stomach. I turned my head to watch Katara getting ready to cook some sea prunes for dinner. As the sun was starting to set it is was casting a light that rested lightly on her skin as she worked. I sighed silently and continued staring at her and her beauty. She was so graceful and carefree sometimes, and then she's stubborn and motherly. But I love her all the same. Wait! I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks heating up. Katara turned around to see me still staring at her, blushing and all.

She began to blush also but she turned around to continue cooking the sea prunes.

**Katara's POV:**

I wonder how long Aang was staring at me for. My mouth widened into a smile as I began to wonder. It took forever to the cook the stupid sea prunes without them going yucky; otherwise if they did Sokka would kill me. Dinner was quiet, except for Sokka's loud eating habit. We were sitting in a circle, and Aang and I were facing each other. It took all my strength not to look up into his beautiful stormy grey eyes and hi – bad Katara, don't think of him like that. Well, except he may have kissed you multiple times and confessed his love for you but that's not the point. Except, I promised him we would be together after the war.

I shook my head to rid of the thoughts and quickly ate the rest of my sea prunes before excusing myself from the circle. Soon enough everyone was finished and we all said our goodnights, well not all of us and retreated to their own sleeping bags and huddled down for the night. I waited for half an hour before I quietly slid out of my sleeping bag. I walked towards the lake and bent myself an ice surfboard, and pushed the water behind me, taking me to middle of the silent and eerie lake. I froze the water around me so it worked as a platform where I could walk around and bend the water around me. I removed my parker and calmed my breath to practice water bending.

**Aang's POV:**

I awoke to the sound of sloshing water and groaned because I knew what it was. Katara practicing her night time water bending. I rolled over to see her in the middle of the lake of a platform keeping her aloft. I shrugged my sleeping bag off of me and I tip toed to the lake. I stepped on the water and bent it to keep me on top of it and not under it. I ran across the water, Katara's back to me, and finally got to the platform made of ice. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. The water she was bending dropped from the air and crashed down back into the water with a thud. She turned around and kind of slumped heavily into my arms. Her breathing was heavy from the workout so I slowly pulled her down to sit beside me. Her head rested on my shoulder, my arm still around her waist. She mumbled a 'thanks' and yawned a little.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," I quietly told her sleepy form. She nodded against my shoulder and then fell off of it onto the ice. I caught her head and lay down beside her.

"Can I tell you one thing before I go to sleep?" She asked. I smiled and looked down at her beautiful cerulean blue eyes. She moved closer to me and rested her head on my chest, my breath hitched.

"G-go ahead," I stuttered, I swore I could see her smirk.

"I love you," she breathed; she gave off another small yawn, closed her eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

My heart skipped a beat and I stared at her face in amazement. So I bent my head down and kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips before saying.

"And I love you, too"

And I swear I saw her smirk.

**Hope you guys liked that little Kataang story. I wonder what Sokka would do when he found them asleep in the middle of the lake in the morning. This is my first time writing a Kataang story so please don't go hard on me. Umm comments or whatever are appreciated so click that button that you guys click for many other stories.**

**Love, Laura Saturn**


End file.
